The new student in Forks
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella is the new girl. Ethan walks Gabriella to class. Jess hates Matt. But how will they cope?


Troy got up one morning to see Gabriella at home. But she was gone and her mum moved away to Forks. Because her mum got tired of Gabriella getting bully at school. The next day Gabriella always wanted to live in Forks.

"Mum, it's been a year and I haven't made any friends." She says to her Mum who was standing in the hallway.

"Gabby, I know. It's your first day at Forks High School." Her mum said to her. But Gabriella was happy to be noted that.

"I am glad, that I am starting school tomorrow morning." She said to her mum happily. Then Gabriella's mum went to her bedroom to get the phone. Because Gabriella's Dad called and said he'll be staying with Gabriella.

"Mum, was that dad on the phone talking to you?" She asked her mum.

"Yes, it was your dad on the phone talking to me." She answered to her question.

"Oh. But does he know that I have school tomorrow?" She asked questing her mum.

"No, he doesn't know. But I'll tell him in the morning." She said answering to Gabriella's question. But the next morning Gabriella's mum told her dad that she is going to school. Gabriella got up and dressed for school.

* * *

Later that day a boy went up and talked to Gabriella. Asking her which class she is in and he walked her of to class. He was the best in class because he helped every student to find there way to class.

"What's your name?" She asked him getting into class.

"My name is Ethan." He said to her sitting down in front of her.

"By the way, my name is Gabriella." She said sitting behind him.

"Hi, everybody. I heard we've got a new student. She moved all the way from Albaueque." The teacher said stating.

"Hi, everyone." she said to all of them.

"Gabriella, why not sit with Ethan he's my best student?" He said to her. She went and sat with Ethan Cullen.

"Gabby, I am glad that you are sitting next to me. How's your first day going." Ethan asked her excitingly.

"It is going great." She said with a smile and later at lunchtime came and she got up to go to get some lunch for herself, the Cullen family sat together.

* * *

Gabriella got home and her mum was in the kitchen cooking her dinner. When her mum had finished her dinner and Gabriella had finshed. Gabriella went up to bed and the next day Ethan wasn't in school. He didn't even tell Gabriella that he wasn't going to be at school, but he did leave a note.

"Jess, Ethan's not in today." She said to her new friend Jessica.

"Gabby, your gonna have that sometimes with him not being in school." Jess told Gabriella that it's going to be a problem when he goes for 3 days straight. She was worried that he would never show up after 3 days.

"Jess, here comes Matt." Gabriella said curiously to her friend.

"Hi, Jess and Gabriella." He said cheerfully to them. But they just walked off with out saying hi back to him.

"Gabby, I am not talking to him." She shouted at her.

"Jess, why do you hate Matt so much?" She asked to be curious. But why did she not want to talk to him?

"Gabby, ever since I was little he never leave me alone." She answered her curiousity.

"Jess, he is a human being just like us. Just for saying that. He cares about you. Why can't you see that?" She said to her with a angry look.

"Look, your right he does care and I do have moments. I can't see what is in front of me." She stated the obvious.

"I know. But look time has away of healing it self. It's okay to hate sometimes." She said to her upset best friend.

"That's why your my best friend you and your friends care about me." She said with a happy look on her face. She finally cheered up in the end.

"How was your first day at school?" Her mum asked her. But her daughter didn't look surprised.

"How did it go? My best friend hates Matt. I had a talk to her. And it went well." She told her mum. Her mum was surprised to hear that in shock.

"Gabriella, I am proud of you. You never thought you'd hear me say that to you." Her told her in surprise.

* * *

The next day came and Ethan came back to school to see Gabriella. He went into class and sat next to her. She realised that his eyes were golden. He gaved her the stare and he knew that she could have figured him out. So he had to lie about what he is.


End file.
